Midnight Run
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: A late night mission that was supposed to be accomplished easily. At least, that's what Duo thought was going to happen. 1+2+1


Midnight Run  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
by:  
Sailor Seraphim  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes --  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its related characters. If I did, the series would be chock-full of tasty shounen ai goodness. I do, however, own the situations which occur in this fic.  
  
WARNINGS for 1+2+1, shounen ai, sap, and irresistible cravings.  
  
SPOILERS for nothing! Yay!  
  
//blah// is thoughts.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell checked the watch on his wrist.   
  
12:03 AM.   
  
Carefully, Duo pressed himself as flat as possible against the wall, took a deep breath, and then looked around the corner. Down the long, dark corridor the slimmest trickle of light escaped from a partially closed door.   
  
//Damn,// Duo thought, closing his eyes in frustration. All of his surveillance information indicated that the light from the last doorway would be off by now. His whole mission was based on getting past that last doorway... clearly the hardest part of the whole deal. He didn't want to get caught before he'd even begun his infiltration and extraction. Rapidly, Duo's mind began to pour through alternate routes and ways to get past this stubborn obstacle.  
  
Duo checked his watch again.  
  
12:07 AM.  
  
He looked down the hallway. Mercifully, just as his head crossed the corner, the light from the door snapped off. Heaving a sigh of relief, Duo waited for a few more minutes, then eased himself down the hallway. He was as silent as a ghost -- appropriate for the self-proclaimed Shinigami-- but as he approached the last doorway, Duo sucked in his breath. There was faint murmuring from inside the room, and a faint, flickering glow came from inside the room. //Probably a TV,// Duo told himself as he passed the doorway as quickly and silently as possible. //Heh. So the guards can get distracted by a simple television. I'll have to remember that for some other time.//  
  
Finally past the dreaded doorway, Duo released his held breath and faced his next obstacle.   
  
A flight of stairs.  
  
This next bit would be tricky. If he was caught on the stairs, there would be no escape. He would have to be captured. Luckily, his previous surveillance had warned him about this beforehand. The American pilot was dressed in matte black, from the figure-hugging long-sleeved black shirt, to his pants with the deep pockets. His braid was tightly woven, but Duo had resisted the urge to stuff it down the back of his shirt. On his feet were the softest and quietest pair of footwear he owned... with rubber soles to improve his traction. The stairway was unlit and steep; any wrong move would alert the whole building to his actions.  
  
Duo checked his watch again, looked behind his shoulder at the guards' doorway, then placed himself on the top step. He made his way down, making sure to hug the wall, both to blend in with the shadows and to avoid making the stairs squeak with his weight. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Duo couldn't help but let a relieved smile cross his face. One last obstacle... the last two stairs groaned when the slightest pressure touched them. He'd have to jump them. With a quick check of his surroundings, Duo jumped through the darkness, landing with a soft whump. His braid followed, settling with a thump across his back. From his crouched position on the floor, Duo froze, waiting with baited breath. There was no sound from the guards' room, no sound at all from the rest of the building.  
  
Duo grinned maniacally.  
  
Clear sailing.  
  
He straightened out and quickly maneuvered through the next set of dark hallways. Finally, in no time at all, Duo reached his destination. The large room was empty, so cavernous that sounds seemed to echo off the tiled floor. Resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself to ward away the chill of the room, the braided boy focused on the large unit on the other end of the room.  
  
His goal.  
  
His prize.  
  
His sight seemed to narrow on the large unit, and Duo moved forward as if in a trace. One pale hand reached out and skimmed the cold metallic surface. It was almost too easy.  
  
"Mission accomplished," Duo whispered to the dark room.  
  
Suddenly, a great weight crashed into Duo, slamming against his side and pushing him away from the unit. His balance shot, the American felt himself falling and landed against the cold tile floor. Duo let out a startled cry, but bit his lips instead to make nothing more than a quiet "uhn!" Then whatever -- whoever -- had crashed into him was wrestling against him, struggling to pin him down. Duo fought back viciously, trying with all his might to free himself of the hands that were holding him down. But all was lost when Duo was actually lifted, flipped over and dropped onto his stomach, an uncomfortable weight settling across his lower back. The foreign hands now pinned his arms above his head and Duo snarled softly from where he face lay against the tiles.  
  
A wicked laugh rumbled through the body pinning him down, and Duo could feel the heat from the other man as he leaned down.   
  
"Did you think it would be that easy?" a low voice whispered against his ear.  
  
Duo fought the urge to shudder. "How did you know I would be here?" he asked instead, yanking on his wrists.  
  
The grip tightened. "It was very obvious from the surveillance you were doing earlier."  
  
The braided boy fought back a curse, but failed. His anger only served to amuse his captor. "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"What would you like, Duo?"  
  
"I'd *like* to have my snack, dammit! Get off me, Heero! You're heavy!"  
  
Heero chuckled and complied, snapping on the kitchen light and helping Duo up off the floor with one smooth motion. Then he leaned up against the refigerator door, crossing his arms across his bare chest and bring it to Duo's attention that he was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. Duo's violet eyes wandered across the picture that Heero presented before he rubbed the side of his face ruefully.   
  
"I take it that Trowa and Quatre are already asleep?"  
  
"Close to it. I think they're watching TV or something." Duo shrugged, adjusting his twisted clothing. Heero raised an eyebrow at his lover's attire.  
  
"I didn't know they made black flannel pajamas. The black sheep slippers are interesting."  
  
Sticking out his tongue, Duo shoved Heero out of his way and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the carton of milk and rustled nosily through the cabinets for a glass and the chocolate chip cookies he had hidden earlier. "So I don't sleep in the buff... unlike *some* people I know. It's cold. And you've got some sort of freakish obsession with jumping me in the dark, Heero. That's the third time this week."  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling the other boy against him. The braided boy struggled half-heartedly before relaxing in the Japanese boy's embrace. They stood together silently for a few moments and the Japanese boy placed a soft kiss against his lover's temple, Duo making a small noise of appreciation. Then Heero pulled back and looked at Duo with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't know you had problems with me jumping you."  
  
Duo huffed and shoved a cookie into Heero's laughing mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
